Her Prince, His Princess
by ann.nightlock
Summary: Levy McGarden, a princess of a small country encountered a life changing event with a bloodied Gajeel Redfox on her ordinary reading days. What happened to him? What will happen to Levy's life after this? Rated M for Limes and Lemon in later chapters.
1. Our First Encounter

_**A/N:**_ _This is my first story I have written. Literally. So if there are any mistakes or you have any opinions on the story please leave a review. It'll help me a lot. I wrote this after seeing one of rboz's artwork. I'm not really sure if the artwork was based off another story but if so, please tell me. Thank you. :)_

 _This story is based on my favourite FT pairing: Gajeel & Levy. _

_Levy McGarden, a princess of a small country encountered a life changing event with a bloodied Gajeel Redfox on her ordinary reading days. What happened to him? What will happen to Levy's life after this?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

 **Our First Encounter**

* * *

Levy sat in her secret garden, an abandoned field of blue forget-me-nots she stumbled upon after running away from always being followed by her palace guards, head engrossed in yet another novel of fantasy-adventure and romance. A gentle late-autumn breeze blew, making the pale blue field sway lightly, sending Levy chills down her arms.

"I should have worn a thicker cloak and dress just now." She sighed to herself. Something caught her attention in the corner of her vision. She looked up and quickly shut her book. _Is it one of the guards? Have they found out my hideout?_ Her heart raced as her brain goes through many possibilities. A tall, dark figure clad in armour with a sword in hand stumbled into the field slowly.

The man stood tall just a couple of feet away on Levy's left. Levy slowly trail her gaze up the man until she reached his face. Levy couldn't breathe, much less scream. The man had long jet black hair reaching his waist and fierce red eyes but that wasn't what scared Levy. He had blood stained all over his armour and sword, his face half covered in blood making some of his hair plaster to his face. _What in the Mavis happened to him?!_ She wondered.

He stared at the tiny girl sitting amongst the pale blue field. She was extremely tiny in his opinion, her sky blue curly hair framing her face and simple orange dress with white frills around her collar and sleeves made her look like a child but she had such a mature look in her brown eyes making her evermore beautiful. "A-are you...a fairy...?" he whispered with his exhausted voice. She cocked her head to the side, confused. _Cute._ He thought. She was about to say something but he didn't hear anything as all his senses shut down and vision blur, collapsing onto the field. "Stay with me! Don't die on me!" was the last thing he heard then he fell unconscious.

Levy was panicking. The man lay limp on the field not responding to her cries. Stood up hastily and ran as fast as she could back to the palace to get help. _Wait for me! Please don't die! Please Mavis! Save him!_ She pleaded to the skies thinking of the man in the field.

* * *

Aye, I'll continue this story if the reviews are great. Even so, thanks for reading this. Till next time :)


	2. Road to Recovery

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciated it! Continue reviewing as I am but an amateur in writing fanfictions and I really want to improve.

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, not me and this story was based off Rboz's Knight AU artwork.

* * *

 **Road to Recovery**

* * *

It's been a week since the man was brought into the palace infirmary to be healed and he had yet woken up. Levy was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at the unconscious man, hoping he will wake up anytime now. Levy observed the man before her. He was now covered in bandages and a couple of stitches here and there from cuts and stabs. With his armour off, she now knows he is a very well-built man. His face was so peaceful unlike the fierce look he had when she first saw him.

Levy's gaze then shifted to his armour neatly placed on the table by the window. She made sure his clothing and armour were patched up and cleaned by the maids before he wakes up. She traced the detail design on the spaulder gently with her fingers. Then she stopped. _This design...it looks...familiar..._ She thought to herself. As if something poked her, she suddenly stood extremely straight and then ran out of the infirmary. _It isn't a design! It's a symbol! A country's symbol!_ She ran towards the one room she stayed in most of the time than her bedroom. The library.

Usually, Levy's palace book keeper, Jet, would be the one getting the books for her. He moves and work around faster than anyone in this palace and with a library as big as a great hall, she definitely needed him at find her books. However, this time she went to get the books herself. She ran towards the shelf labelled _History_ , jumped onto the rolling ladders, rolling (more like flying) across shelves filled with millions of books, searching.

After 10 minutes of searching, Levy set the stack of book on the old oak table in the middle of the library with a thump. "Mavis, Princess. You could have called for me. I'm always at your service." Jet stated. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. Shoo. I need my space." Levy simply replied. "Of course, Princess." Jet said and left. Levy laid out her books all over her books and started her research.

Levy must have been there for hours because the moment she lifted her head from the books to look out the window, it was already pitch black outside. "Huh." was all she said. It wasn't the first time this happened, even the palace staff were used to it, especially her personal maid, Rose. Levy was about to leave the library when one of the maids arrived. "Miss L-Levy...err...the man had woken up..." the maid informed timidly. Levy cocked her head as she studied the younger maid. "Newbie?" she asked. The maid nodded and continued staring at her feet. "Don't worry. I'm not like him." Levy gently patted the maid on the head and smiled warmly before leaving to head to the infirmary.

"Excuse me?" knocking she asked but no one answered. Gently, Levy pushed the infirmary doors open to peek inside. The man was sitting up on the infirmary bed, staring daggers at the nurse trying to get him to eat. Levy quietly entered and closed the doors. As she was doing so, she felt someone staring intently at her back. "You're finally awake." She turns around at the man and smiled her brightest smile. "And you are?" a gruff voice asked. "Levy. Levy McGarden. First Princess of the City of Knowledge." She replied confidently although she was quite pissed at his gruff attitude. "Tsk. So the Shrimp's a princess eh?" he retorted. Something in her snapped and she just coldly lash out at him with arms crossed. "Gajeel Redfox, Son of Metallicana Redfox, First Prince to the City of Iron, let me remind you who saved your ass from death after collapsing in my field of forget-me-nots." she huffed and stared daggers at him.

"How'd ya know who I am? You a stalker or somethin'?" he was shocked at her change of attitude. "Really? You want to ask that? In the City of Knowledge?" the nursed replied for Levy. Gajeel's face turned red and was then back to staring daggers at the nurse again. "I'll take it from here." Levy announced, dismissing the nurse. The nurse placed the bowl of soup on the table, bowed and quickly took her leave. Levy picked up the bowl of soup and stirred it gently to cool it down. "I ain't eatin' that. It smells like someone puked." Gajeel grumbled. Levy just quietly stirred the soup when she spoke up. "This soup is made by the rarest herb that heals broken bones faster than normal and I'm pretty sure you need this a lot more if you're going into battle again. Then again, it's pretty much up to you." She brought up the spoon full of soup to his mouth and waited, staring at him with a poker face.

Something about Levy's poker face set Gajeel on edge and uneasy. After shifting around slightly and trying to avoid eye contact, he gave in and reluctantly drank the soup. Gajeel's face turned to shock as he swallowed it with a gulp. "G-Gah! Ya tryin'ta kill me, Shrimp?!" he gulped down glasses of water to wash away the taste from his tongue. "Nope. Just trying to make you heal quickly so you can leave faster." Levy replied simply. "What kinda princess are ya? Rude." he started saying when he saw Levy look away and out the window distantly. "You do not want to be here when he comes back... I can only tell you that much..." she said quietly and the sight of her like this made Gajeel's chest tighten. _W-What's wrong with me? Must be the ache from the blows._ Levy put the bowl back on the table, stood up and headed for the door. "Three days. Three days is all you get to stay here to recover. After that, you are on your own. Regardless if you have fully healed or not." Was the last thing she said before looking at him apologetically and left.

The next day, the nurse allowed Gajeel to leave the infirmary to take a walk, seeing that he recovered well overnight. A maid came to escort Gajeel from the infirmary in case anything happens to him. The palace was a few times smaller than his but it felt more cosy than his castle. They were heading to the palace garden when a fluff of blue curls caught his attention. Levy was sitting on an old wooden handmade swing, reading. She didn't seem to notice him as she stuffs her head deeper into the book, like she wanted to enter it. Gajeel was about to call out to her when a hand, gentle but firm grip stopped him. He turned around to see it was the maid escorting him, she shook her head and walked away with him following behind.

They reached a statue of a couple in an embrace. The maid justsimply pointed at the bottom half of the statue and stood a few feet behind Gajeel. He knelt down to take a better look and held his breath. It was a grave. The grave of the King and Queen of the City of Knowledge. Gajeel slowly stood up and turned to the maid. "Why ya showin' me this?" he asked. The maid sighed. "Princess was very close to the King and Queen. Even though they were busy, they would take some time off to be with princess and they would always spend it at that swing. The King died when she was five. Poisoned. The Queen remarried a few years after that. The worst part was, the Queen died in front of Princess. Poisoning herself." The maid said.

Gajeel just stared, lost for words. "Her stepfather, King Jose, blames princess for everything. However, instead of killing her, he intends to use her to rule over other countries. The whole palace staff knows what he did and will do to get what he wants. He wanted the Queen, he poisoned the King." The maid continued. "Prince Gajeel. We seek your help. Please save the princess. Please save our Levy." She added. "And what made ya think I'll help?" he asked uncertainly. "You will. We know what happened to your country and we know who did it." She simply stated. "Who?!" he stepped forward to intimidate the maid. He was pissed. His country was gone. He has no clue if his idiot of a father is alive or not. The maid stood her ground and stared at him as fiercely as he did at her. "Promise me you'll try to save her. Promise me." She said with urgency. "Fine. Now tell me who." He demanded. "King Jose."

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys! My assignments are killing me and I'm trying my best to get some time out to write this story. Hopefully I'll update sometime in mid October. Til then~ :)


	3. New Ally Found

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the late update! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedbacks! I won't say much. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns the characters and this is based off one of Rboz's artwork.

 **New Ally Found**

" _You will. We know what happened to your country and we know who did it." "Who?!" "Promise me you'll try to save her. Promise me." "Fine. Now tell me who." "King Jose."_

The conversation with that maid kept repeating in Gajeel's head like a broken record. Levy gave him three days to recover and it's already the third day. So far, he has recovered well by taking that disgusting medicine added with his healing abilities. However, he did not want to leave. He wants to beat up King Jose and force out his plans and reasons to destroying his country. _That son of a b-_ he remembered Levy. The way she buries her face in those thick books, blue curls bouncing lightly as she walks, oh, when she walks, the way her wide hips sway. All of that would be destroyed if King Jose finds out about him. Frustrated, he closed his eyes, let out a tired groan and lay on the bed with a huge frown.

Levy stood in the middle of her bedroom, staring out the window with a frown. _He'll be back tonight. This place will go back to being a hell hole._ King Jose was away taking over the surrounding villages he raided. Many who opposed him were killed and the only person who can stop him was King Igneel of the City of Fire. _If only I can get in contact with King Igneel._ Unfortunately, King Jose threatened her and the palace staff, removing any possible way for contact to the other countries. _I need to get Gajeel out of here before he kills him._ With new found determination, she went to find Gajeel.

Swinging gently on her favourite swing, Levy sighed in frustration. "Where in the world is he?" she grumbled. _The palace isn't that big and he shouldn't be that hard to find._ "If ya thinkin' of ways to make me leave, give up, I ain't goin' anywhere." A rough voice spoke up from behind her. "Eep! Gajeel!" Levy jumped nearly falling off the swing. "Gihii" he smirked, showing off his sharp canine. "Why not? You must!" she quickly got up and spun around to face him, holding on to the ropes forming the swing. Gajeel took advantage of the swing to pull her closer, one hand holding the rope, another holding her waist. "Well too bad. I ain't goin' anywhere and ya can't do anythin' 'bout it." he growled in a very low voice. They were so close that their noses were touching. _Too close! Too close!_ Alarms were going off in Levy's head, her face was heating up under his fierce gaze. "F-fine." She quickly pushed him away and stepped back. "J-just..." she stuttered. She took in a deep breath and looked away. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." Worry hung on every word she said. "I won't." Gajeel replied confidently. Levy gave him a timid smile and left.

Sleep left Levy last night all because she could not stop worrying over Gajeel. Unfortunately, her day is not going to get any better with King Jose back. His yelling and threats were heard throughout the palace last night the moment he arrived. Levy did not even dare to breath even though she was in the safety of her bedroom. Since she was already wide awake, she took the liberty in making herself presentable before presenting herself to King Jose. Taking her time, she picked out a purple satin dress detailed with gold embroidery on the front of her torso, black lace lining the low collar that hung below her collarbone. Levy never liked the dress, she was forced to wear it every time she was in his presence. The dress was thick and heavy for her petite size. She hated it. She hated everything that had to do with him.

After putting light makeup, she took a matching purple satin headband to hold her hair up, slipped into a pair of black ballerina flats, checked herself one last time in the full-length mirror and left. Levy just stepped out of her room and could hear King Jose yelling. _Will he ever shut up?_ She bitterly thought. She stood at the top of the stairs and was about to make her way down the steps when she spotted Gajeel having a conversation with King Jose. Only this time Gajeel was not in his armour, he was wearing a simple white shirt that outlined his muscles, worn out pants and boots with his long jet black hair tied up in a low ponytail. They both turned to look at Levy as she made her way down to them. "King Jose." She curtsied as low as she could and turned to look at Gajeel with confusion. "This man is Pantherlily. He was wandering around aimlessly and overheard that I was in need of more soldiers. I just agreed to let him join." King Jose stated. "I see." She studied Gajeel intently. _What do you think you're doing?_ Gajeel simply looked at her from the corner of his eye and the corner of his lips twitched a little, visible enough for Levy to notice it but not King Jose.

"YOU!" King Jose yelled suddenly, startling both Levy and Gajeel. A whimper came from behind, the new maid stood timidly and shaking in fear with her head hung low. "Y-yes...m-my Lord?" she asked quietly. "Take Pantherlily to the armoury and show him the soldiers' quarters." He ordered and turned to Gajeel. "Get ready. Brush up any of your rusty skills. We're leaving at dawn." Levy stared at King Jose wide eyed. "You just got back. You would usually take a few days of. Did something happen?" Levy questioned. King Jose suddenly turned around and grabbed Levy's neck, choking her. "It's none of your fucking business you bitch. You don't fucking get to voice off your opinions. You're nothing but a pretty possession, a decoration. So shut the fuck up." he growled threateningly and choked her harder. Levy's eyes were starting to water and was losing her breath and slipping into unconsciousness. Suddenly King Jose let go, letting Levy collapse on the marble floor with a thud. "Tsk." King Jose walked away, continue yelling at every maid that got in his way.

"Levy?" Gajeel quickly knelt beside her, making sure King Jose was out of earshot. Levy was breathing heavily, trying to regain her breath. Levy slowly got herself up looking away with her blue curly locks covering her face. "I-I'm fine" she intended to not sound like she was in pain but it came out as a painful whimper. "Yeah right." Gajeel carried her, princess style (duh.), and quickly head to the infirmary. "L-let me down! I said I'm fine." She tried shoving him away but, Mavis, his body was as hard as steel. "Shut up." He dares not look at Levy, face tainted with light pink, looking ahead. Levy kept quiet at that sight, her cheeks heating up, turning just as red as Gajeel's eyes.

"Well, the good news is you're fine. No internal injuries whatsoever. Bad news, he choked you hard enough to leave bruises around your neck." The nurse informed. "It'll take a week or so for it to heal." Sitting at the edge of the bed, Levy gently touch her neck, staring blankly at her dress-hidden feet. "It's not the first time anyways." She mumbled. "Thank you, Althea. You're dismissed." Althea bowed in acknowledgement and took her leave. "You idiot." She said, without turning around to face Gajeel. "I told ya. I ain't goin' anywhere. No matter how hard ya try." Gajeel understood her thoughts without her saying anything. Gajeel felt a thump against his chest to find Levy holding on to his shirt tightly with her face stuffed into his chest.

"O-oi...W-wha-?" he awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. "You had better survive and succeed in bringing him down. I will be waiting." Levy said sternly. She looked up at him with a worried frown and doe-like brown eyes full of hope. "Gihii. Sure." He smirked playfully, his sharp canine showing. "And also..." he continued. Silence surrounded them when he flicked a finger in between her bro, causing Levy to yelp in surprise. "What was that for?!" Levy demanded, rubbing the space between her brows. Gajeel quickly turn away and stood at the doorway. "That frown doesn't suit ya. It spoils your pretty face." And just like that he left for the armoury, leaving Levy stunned. _Stupid Gajeel. Saying something like that all of a sudden._ Blushing, Levy quickly check herself in the mirror and left the infirmary with new found strength and hope for her and her kingdom.


	4. It Begins Now

**A/N:** Just putting this out there. I'm open to any suggestions on how this story should go. Anyways, back to the story~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does. Credits to Rboz whose artwork this story is based on.

* * *

 **It Begins Now**

Dawn came, the palace soldiers are gathered in formation, waiting for their next orders. King Jose sat atop his black horse looking over the soldiers with a glare full of smugness. "Where to, My Lord?" the Commander asked. "Where else, daft idiot? The Crystal City of course! Move!" he sneered and rode off ahead. With a sigh, the Commander yelled with a thunderous voice. "Forward!"

When King Jose just took over Levy's rightful throne, many soldiers cooperated with the maids to save Levy in any way possible. Trying desperately to reach out to the neighbouring countries in hopes to reach King Igneel in the Blazing City. Unfortunately, none of them got close to even reaching the countries, much less step foot out of the palace. They were all killed by King Jose's hand. The recruited soldiers then replace them, all in fear to step out of line.

 _Even though impatient most of the time, when it comes to over throwing and raiding a country, he will take days, sometimes weeks to map out the place, find weak spots, wait for that chance to attack, just like a snake. Since it is Crystal city, there is a lot to cover, means he will send you guys in in groups to snoop around. Take that chance to find any messenger of Prince Gray or King Silver. Beware, never, NEVER let King Jose or any of the other soldiers find out, or you will be dead before you could even start._ Gajeel groans softly. _Small yet bossy._ As he mused, something caught his attention by the corner of his eye. There it stood tall, glistening like a diamond under the sunlight. The palace is made of magic infused ice that doesn't melt under the heat.

Levy was right. As usual. They were sent into the city in groups of five, wearing traveller's clothing. Gajeel's group are now at the heart of the Crytal City. The city was in a shape of a hexogen, in the middle stood a giant lacrima. One of the older soldiers among them suggested to spilt up and to meet back at the lacrima once they are done. _Good._ He headed North, after walking a few meters to make sure no one was tailing him, he quickly carried out the plan.

 _Head North, the palace is at the end of the north section._ "Duh" _There is a bar where the prince sometimes sneak to to get a drink. A few of his messengers are always there to keep an eye on him and to report back any heard schemes. I only know one of his messengers, Lyon. He always sits at the back corner of the bar, hidden from sight. Dark blue cape with silver linings, white hair, and on his left ring finger, a silver ring with the city's emblem carved into it._ "Pretty observant for a bookworm." _Give him this letter scroll._ "And bossy." Gajeel muttered to himself as he walked. _Keep your hood up. You wouldn't want the others to catch you._ Grumbling, he quickly pulls up his hood. _She's not even here and I can feel her mockin' me._

The bar was a pretty run down place. _Smooth. That's one way to avoid suspicion._ As Gajeel entered, the place was packed and noisy as hell. _It's bloody in the middle of the day and it's already so messed up._ He swiftly made his way to the back corner of the bar to find Lyon and was taken aback a little at how Levy was right the whole time. He sat across Lyon and was immediately greeted with the cold feel of a blade at his chest. _Oh, and remember to say..._ "Fairy Tail."

Lyon immediately put away the blade and stared at Gajeel, still full of suspicion and curiosity. Gajeel lifted his hood a little to reveal his face to Lyon and was greeted with a stunned expression. "Prince Gajeel. You're alive." Lyon started off softly. "I don't have much time. Give this to Prince Gray." Gajeel quickly pulled his hood back down and hand Lyon the letter scroll. "The city's in danger. King Jose is here. Get everyone outta here. Especially Prince Gray. He's our only hope to reach for Calvary." Gajeel looked at Lyon with a pained look. As Gajeel was about to leave when Lyon grab his wrist. "Pantherlily and King Metallicana are alive." That statement was enough to put a smirk on Gajeel's face. "Then you'd betta get movin' and tell Pantherlily I'll treat him to as much kiwi as he wants after this." Lyon chuckled and lets Gajeel leave.

"GET ME KING SILVER! NOW!" Gray Fullbuster, Son of King Silver Fullbuster, Prince to the Crytal City, yelled so loud at the guards, Lyon winced and had to cover his ears. The guards quickly scrambled away like rats. "Get me Cana." He said as he turned to Lyon. "Already did. She immediately sobered up when she was summoned." Lyon stated jokingly. Gray sat at his study table, staring at the scroll letter. "Are you sure?" he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Levy is alive. "Yes." Levy was assumed dead ever since they heard King Jose was ruling over the City of Knowledge. However, every single prince and princess on this continent did not believe any of it.

The huge ice door opened with a creek. "Gray?" a woman called out. "Cana. Come in." She wore her usual gypsy clothing, her curls as messy as usual, face flushed from alcohol but not drunk enough to lose the ability to think straight. Cana is in charge of a fortune telling and gypsy dancing group, going country to country putting on a show. Cana was mostly known as the Princess of Gypsies. "You would want to look at this." Gray hands the letter scroll to Cana. _I call out to every Fairy Tail member. Jose is moving. Baby Blue Lives._ "Levy... I knew it! She's alive!" Cana fell on her knees, clutching the letter to her chest like her life depended on it. "We gotta move. King Jose is here already and don't start crying Cana. We need to hand that letter to King Igneel and the others." Gray stated, strapping his cloak (although he doesn't need it) around him and handed Cana her cloak. With her signature drunken smile, she took the cloak and followed Gray.

"Report." King Jose simply said with his head buried into the map of the Crystal City. "Nothin' much my Lord." Gajeel started. "No one realised that we're here yet. Overheard some of the villagers sayin' there be a festival of sorts in a few weeks. Everyone will be gathered in the heart of the city, includin' the King and Prince." Gajeel added. "Very well." King Jose nodded. He stepped away from the map, slowly strolled towards Gajeel. _Shit. Did he find out?_ Gajeel kept a poker face, staring at King Jose while alarms are going off in his head. "What were you doing in that shitty bar then?" King Jose asked. Quickly he thought of an excuse. "A few guys kept sayin' that it was the best bar in the area. I thought I'd go there to get some info out from there." King Jose looked at him suspiciously. "And?" "And they were talkin' shit 'bout the soldiers at how puny they were with the weak magic they possess. They said you could break their ice magic with a sword." He said with a straight face, praying to Mavis he wouldn't be caught lying. "Is it now?" King Jose thought for a moment. "Good. It'll be easy to overrun this useless country. Dismissed." Gajeel bowed slightly and left King Jose's tent.

"Are you sure, son?" King Silver asked. "Yes. Only people of Fairy Tail know who Baby Blue is. She's alive and kicking alright. We need to get to King Igneel as soon as we can." "I'll look for Lord Makarov." Cana spoke up. "Go. Send every single able soldier out. Lyon, accompany Cana. Make sure she reaches the border savely and come back for Gray." Everyone left, leaving Gray and King Silver alone. "Gray." "You're not staying. I'm not leaving you here." King Silver chuckled. He got up from the throne and walked towards Gray. If no one knew who they really were, they could pull off being brothers. Gray as always resembled his father more than his mother, Queen Mika who left them after a demon attack on the castle. "I'm not saying goodbye, don't worry. I intend to watch you get msrried and make me a grandfather." King Silver joked. "Tsk." Gray grinned lightly. "How about Princess Juvia? She very, VERY fond of you." Wiggling his brows with a teasing stare he said to Gray. "D-Dad!" Gray exclaimed. Quickly he walked away, heading to the stables. "You better be alive when I get back. I'm holding you onto that." Gray called back and left. "Sure..." King silver whispered to himself. "My Lord. We are ready." One of the soldiers informed. Staring at the space Gray stood not long ago, King Silver took a breath and turned away. "Let's go."

* * *

I'm sorry I'm so late guys. I was busy with assignments and projects. I hope this chapter will make it up to you! Leave a review!


	5. Where There is War, Death Follows

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm really really really sorry for the extremely late update. I had to deal with a few personal and family issues. So... yeaa...Back to the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns the characters and this story is based off on Rboz's artwork.

 **Where There is War, Death Follows.**

The double doors slammed open wide, startling everyone in the hall. "KING IGNEEL!" Gray called out. "I'm sorry, Sir but the King is in an important meeting now.." a castle guard informed while blocking his way. Grabbing the guard by the collar, Gray glared at him. "This is a matter of life and death. Unless you want to be the one responsible for the death of millions of innocent lives, I suggest you bring me to him. NOW." The guard cowered in fear under his cold, cold gaze. "Chill out Ice Princess. He's a newbie. I'll bring you to him." Prince Natsu stood by the grand stairs with his signature cheeky grin. "M-my L-Lord.." the guard began. "The dude you just pissed off is Prince Gray Fullbuster. Let him through." The guard quickly got out the way. "Where's your dad? I need to see him now." Gray asked. Natsu stared at Gray for a few seconds and turn towards the stairs, heading upstairs. "That serious huh?" "Baby Blue is alive." That statement stopped Natsu in his tracks. "Well, let's go kick some ass. Natsu grinned playfully.

"Yo! Dad!" Natsu interrupted the meeting with Gray behind sweat dropping at his lack of formalities. "For the love of Mavis, Natsu, y-y" King Igneel was about to lecture him. "Fairy Red." Natsu simply said. King Igneel stared and then immediately dismissed the meeting, ignoring the complains of the councilmen. The moment they were finally alone, King Igneel looked at both of them with outmost seriousness. "Explain."

"Levy! Where are ya?" Gajeel burst into the castle. "You don't have to yell that loud, you know?" a voice came from his right. "I-I.. I was worried.. o-ok-kay.." Gajeel mumbled after seeing Levy standing there safe and sound. Blushing, they both looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, until they were interrupted by Jet, Droy (her personal chef) and Althea. Clearing his throat, Gajeel quickly looked away, face as red as heated steel. "We gotta get out of here." "Hang on. Aren't you supposed to be taking down a kingdom by now?" Levy realised. "We are. Jose left with the entire army without checkin'ta see if anyone else was left behind. He was damn eager to get it done. Plus, I had to leave. I lied 'bout the kingdom's defence system." Gajeel merely shrugged. Levy smirked proudly. "Well, let's go." It would be at least five days of riding to the City of Fire and a lot of fighting to do when they get there.

"FUCKING COCKROACH! I'M GONNA WIPE THAT BASTARD'S EXISTANCE OFF THIS EARTH!" King Jose cursed as he fights through the army of well-trained with ice magic and swordsmanship soldiers. "DON'T YOU DARE FALL BACK! I WANT THIS PLACE SHATTERED TILL NOTHING BUT DUST IS LEFT!" he yelled. King Silver stood by the town's square with every single elite soldier of the kingdom, holding their ground as they watch King Jose plunge his way through the front lines. Taking a deep breath, squaring up his shoulders and the last thing King Silver remembered was the memory of the beautiful smile of his beloved Queen Mika before the adrenaline kicked in to combat mode.

Three days had passed since the attack on the Crystal City. Unfortunately, it was overthrown and fell into King Jose's power and there was no news or knowledge of King Silver's whereabouts. Levy and Gajeel made it to the City of Fire without a scratch. Well, not yet anyways. Princess Lucy of the Heartfilia Manor that is in charge of the trading business between the countries and the continents immediately arrived after receiving news about Levy. Hugs, tears and laughter sang in the hallways of King Igneel's castle upon Levy's arrival. It was until the fifth day that the entire castle fell into a heavy silence when King Silver's lifeless body was brought to them by Lyon, wobbling his way forcefully towards the castle, only giving in to exhaustion the moment he set eyes on Gray. The funeral was held the next day at sunset. King Silver, encased is an clear ice-make coffin surrounded with white roses, clothed in a simple grey shirt matched with white pants and a pair of black boots, curtesy to Mika's request before she passed, had an expression of peace as he 'slept'.

Everyone from all over the continent of Fiore came to pay their respects. The whole time, Gray did not say a word as Princess Juvia stood by his side silently. He was the last to say his goodbyes. "Tsk. Stupid old man... You promised to come back alive..." Gray whispered. "Tell Mum I said hi for me..." and with that, he left with an unsaid promise of revenge.

The next few months were quiet. Not a single attack or news about King Jose. King Igneel made precautions to train the soldiers, prepared their weapons, and doubled the guards in anticipation for an attack by King Jose. The atmosphere in the castle was tense. Everyone wanted to welcome Levy back with a big celebration but with the war going on and the death of King Silver, no one was in the mood for it. Levy and Lucy sat in the castle's gazebo located on a hill that overlooks the entire garden filled with red roses, catching up for the lost time when Levy was "dead". Levy told her about everything that happened in extreme detail, even about how she met Gajeel. Hours passed by as they talked over tea, the sunset shone bright, illuminating the rose garden, making it look like it was actually on fire. "It's been so long, I forgot how you literally are a walking book. Not a single detail left out." Lucy teased. "H-hey! That's mean..." Levy pouted and stared at Lucy with doll-like hazel eyes. After a few seconds, they burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" a voice spoke from the entrance of the gazebo. Natsu and Gajeel stood there, staring at them with confused faces. "Oh nothing! Just me and Levy's internal jokes." Lucy waved them off. "Bet it has somethin' to do with Shrimp's height." Gajeel said aloud. "It does not! Stupid Gajeel!" Levy stood up and scolded him, her face puffed up and red. "Just jokin'..." Gajeel grinned playfully. "Not." And he ran with Levy chasing him behind while yelling curses in different languages at him. Lucy and Natsu stood by the gazebo and laughed at their antics. "Dinner's ready by the way." Natsu informed when he calmed down from the laughter. "Great! I'm hungry since me and Levy skipped lunch." Lucy replied. "You'll get fat if you eat too much." Natsu simply said. "Shut up you idiot!" Lucy scolded.

The four of them made their way to the dining area. Juvia had been busy worrying about Gray since he never came down to eat anything since Lyon brought King Silver's body. Today, however, they found Gray and Juvia sitting at the dining table, waiting. "Took you guys long enough. Juvia here made me wait for you idiots to arrive before I could eat." Gray retored coldly. "Gray-sama... it is only right to eat together with our friends, no...?" Juvia gently implied. "Tsk." Gray shrugged in irritation. The four of them looked at each other and smiled, quickly seated themselves and ate happily, all with the same thought going through their heads: " _There's the Gray we came to know_."


	6. Nightmares Come and Go but Memories Stay

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating for so so so so so long. I'm somewhat in that point of life where I have to take a step back and figure out what I really want to do in the future. Until then, I won't be updating as much. I'm sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Hiro Mashima does. This story is based and inspired by Rboz's Knight AU art.

* * *

 **Nightmares Come and Go but Memories Stay**

" _Levy, Levy, Levy. Did you really think you can run from me?" a low voice spoke from behind, sending dreadful chills down my spine. I ran as fast as my legs could go but somehow, I couldn't get anywhere. Running in the same spot, as the being behind me creeped closer, swallowing me into the darkness. I could not breathe. I was drowning, trying desperately to breathe. "Levy... Levy..." Please... help... someone... I can't..._

"Levy. Levy! LEVY!" my eyes shot open, sitting up as fast as lighting. Wrong move. I felt extremely sick in the stomach and starting heaving out all my stomach contents onto the bedroom floor. "Mavis. Stay. Don't move. "Imma go get somethin' to clean this up. Stay." Gajeel informed worriedly. After what felt like eternity, which was only 10 minutes, Gajeel came bursting in with a palace maid and Althea following close behind. "Lady Levy! Are you alright? Let me examine you." Althea appeared at my side, a worried frown on her face. Gajeel and the maid quickly clean up the mess I made on the floor. The whole time I was being examine and my mess was being cleaned up, I just sat there in a trance, head buzzing from the blood rushing back into my brain. "You'll be okay after some rest. Relax, Lady Levy, before you stress out your body too much." Althea informed. I weakly nodded at her staring at my hands.

Althea and the palace maid left after making sure I'm not feeling sick anymore while Gajeel stood at the foot of the bed watching me. "What...?" I managed to croak out with a sore throat after vomiting that hard. "Wait here." Gajeel ordered and headed to the bathroom. I slowly swung my legs off the bed, got off and got myself a glass of water to wash the bitter taste left from the vomit in my mouth. The sound of water running in the bathroom calmed my nerves a little but also scared me as much especially after that nightmare. Suddenly, my glass was taken away and I was swept of my feet. "H-Hey! W-Wha-a...?" I started freaking out. "Relax, Shrimp. It's just me." Gajeel spoke in a deep voice with such tenderness. His red eyes piercing right through me but I did not send dread down my spine, instead it was the feeling of comfort and safety. I relaxed into his arms as he carried me to the bathroom. He set me down gently onto the cold bathroom floor and turned to leave. A sudden dread ran through me and without thinking, I quickly held onto his arm. Gajeel looked back at me, if he was shocked, it didn't show on his face. "Ya sure? I could see everythin' Shorty." He tried to lighten up the mood. "S-stupid! J-just...turn away..." I ordered him, embarrassed as hell. "Gihii. 'Kay." He grinned playfully and faced the wall.

I quickly stripped myself from my puke-soiled nightgown and sunk into the hot bubble bath, using the bubbles to protect my decency as much as possible. _This smells familiar...Huh?_ "Forget-me-nots?" I whispered. "Yep. Judgin' by the size of the garden of those flowers ya had back at home, I knew it was the place ya go to relax. Is it 'kay?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah...Thank you..." I smiled warmly as I continue soaking myself in the bath. "No prob' Shrimp." Gajeel grinned. "It's Levy. Not Shrimp or Shorty or any other weird name. L.E.V.Y" I retorted. "I know." Gajeel smiled warmly, not that playful grin that always played on his lips. No. It was a genuine smile. He looked so much more handsome than he already is with that smile. _What are you thinking about Levy? Handsome? Seriously? He doesn't even call you by your name! Wait...Did he...?_ "You called me by my name just now! When you tried waking me up! You finally called me by my name!" I excitedly said while pointing at him. "N-no! I didn't! Y-ya heard wrong!" Gajeel looked away, embarrassed. "You Did!" I exclaimed with joy. "W-Whatever!" he declared in defeat. I burst into a fit of giggles at how childish he was. It was the first time I've laughed this much in a very, very long time.

Dragons. They had Dragons. Creatures of magic. Something that became nothing but fairy tales for centuries. They were now soaring across the skies of the City of Fire. "Where in the world did they come from?" I mumbled to myself as I watched in awe. "They've been 'round since forever, Shrimp. They were just hiddin' in plain sight. Only a few of us know they exist." Gajeel stated like it was something normal. "Plain sight?" I looked at Gajeel, confused. Gajeel grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. "Gihii. It'll be fun. Trust me." Gajeel grinned. We reached a big plain field some part north of the castle. Suddenly a silver dragon landed right in front of us, startling the life out of me, I took a step back. "Yo!" Gajeel greeted the dragon. "You know the dragon?" I asked timidly. "Yep." He simply said. The dragon rested its head on the ground in front of us. Its breath warm as it breathed. "C'mere. He won't bite. If he did, I'll bite him." He glared at the dragon. The dragon rolled his eyes and with a huff grinned at Gajeel like it was human. I slowly made my way to the dragon as I studied his scales. They shone where the sun shone, I timidly reached out to feel the scales watching him to see if he'll move away. To my surprise he didn't move away, instead, he let me feel the somewhat rough scales of his. Silver Dragon? No. The scales are made of iron. He was an Iron Dragon. The Iron Dragon to be exact. One of the right hand of the Fire Dragon, King of Dragons.

"Wow..." I was amazed and shock that I was able to meet a dragon in my lifetime. "Gihii. Do it." Gajeel told the dragon. Suddenly the dragon was shining bright turning into something smaller. No. Someone. As the light died down, we were faced with man of the same stature as Gajeel, only older. "What in the world?" I was shocked. I looked at Gajeel, then at the man, then back at Gajeel. "Please explain for the love of Mavis." I pleaded. "Gihii." They both grinned identically. "Princess Levy McGarden. Meet my father and the King of the City of Iron. Metallicana Redfox." Gajeel introduced proudly. "Huh." I was too shock to even bother to curtsey or greet him. "So that's what you meant by 'plain sight' huh." I mumbled. "I think you broke her, Gajeel." Metallicana chuckled. "Worth it." Gajeel grinned. "I need to go." I declared, although it was more like commanding myself. I took a deep breath and looked at the both of them. "Now this is something worth remembering." I smiled warmly. "My Lord." I curtsied and excused myself from King Metallicana. "Library. Library. Library." I kept telling myself as I headed of. "Yep. I definitely broke Shrimp." Gajeel watched in confusion.

* * *

It's short. I know. I promise next chapter will be longer! Thank you for your reviews and support! See you next time!


	7. Fairies and Dragons

**A/N:** Hey, Hey! I'm Back! I know it's been extremely long since I last posted a new chapter. I've decided to drop out of my current college and reconsider my career choice. While doing so, I've been working fulltime at a retail store and now am starting a new chapter and new college! Anyways, updates will be slow for now until I get settled in to my new college. For now, enjoy this new chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. All of this is based off Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail anime and Rboz's Knight AU art.

 **Fairies and Dragons**

A few joints pop as Levy stretched from nearly sitting in a mountain of books for probably a day. Her stomach growled loudly from skipping a full day of meals. "Mavis, it's been awhile since I dived into books this deep." Levy noted to herself as she headed to the kitchen for food. "Yo Shrimp. Finally got out from yer hole? Yer been in there for two days." Gajeel suddenly spoke up from behind Levy, startling her. "Gajeel! Will you stop scaring me like th- wait, TWO DAYS?!" Levy looked out the windows in shock to realize it was probably some time midday already. Suddenly she felt herself lifted and was somehow staring down at the ground and a perfectly toned ass in a plain tight black pants. "W-what are you d-doing?! Put me down Gajeel!" Levy pounded against his back with her tiny fists while trying so hard not to stare at his ass cheeks. "Bringin' yer to the kitchen. Yer haven't eaten for days. Might as well carry yer before yer faint and fall onto the ground." Gajeel reasoned as he walked them to their destination. "W-well at least don't carry me like a sack of potatoes!" Levy exclaimed. She regretted instantly when she found herself staring at Gajeel's face in a princess carry position. They stayed silent with light blushes feathering their cheeks all the way to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, no chef nor maid were in sight. "Off day perhaps?" Levy asked. With a shrug, Gajeel placed Levy on a stool by the kitchen island and started rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. Levy's interest and curiosity instantly peaked and carefully watched as Gajeel gathered ingredients and utilities onto the island. She silently watched in awe as he chopped, sliced, cracked and fried with amazing skill. 15 minutes later, two plates of perfectly made bacon and eggs with toast were placed onto the island. The smell? Heavenly. Levy's stomach growled even louder this time. "Gihii. Eat up, Shrimp. Bon Appetite." Gajeel chuckled. Levy eyed the food for a little and dug in, suddenly staring at Gajeel with wide eyes. "What?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "It's... It's delicious!" Levy praised and continued eating happily. "Thanks." Gajeel simply replied and ate.

Levy and Gajeel sat under the gazebo after filling their bellies with Gajeel's amazing food enjoying the light afternoon breeze. "So... You cook huh?" Levy broke the silence. "Ye, always cooked myself supper ev'ry night. The head chef ain't too happy that I used up the food." Gajeel scratched his cheek sheepishly. She giggled at the thought of an angry chef chasing Gajeel around. "Erm... about your dad... being..." Levy started. "A Dragon?" Gajeel finished for her. "Humans of old ain't too keen to live with 'em dragons. It's the only way of survival at the time. Dragons hold more knowledge and power in properly ruling this earth. So, they became the kings and queens disguised as humans." He continued to explain. "Wait. Hold up. You mean to say King Igneel, Queen Grandeeney, King Weisslogia and King Skiadrum are dragons?" Levy was in shock. "Yep." He simply replied. "Not all though. Like yer parents, Lucy's parents, Gray and Juvia's too. They're human. Yer guys so happened to be descendants of the group who helped shelter and protect the dragons during the dark ages." He explained more clearly. "Oh." Was all she said as she fell into deep thought.

"What about you?" Levy suddenly spoke up. "Me?" Gajeel looked at her confused. "Are you a dragon to?" she pushed on. "Oh. Yer can say that. I can't change into a dragon but only hold a few features like the scales, wings, tails, horns and claws. Dragons slayers. Yep. That's the term." Gajeel stated. "Can I see it?" Levy's curiosity is on it's peak. Gajeel looked at her. Her eyes full of wonder and interest. "Ok?" He slowly stood up and took of his jacket and top. "W-what are you doing?" Levy exclaimed, her faced red and heating up. "It'll damage the clothes." Amused at her reaction he supresses a grin. A warm gush of wind blew around them. _Smells like iron..._ Levy thought. She looked up and stared with such awe and wonder as he slowly transformed. Horns grew upwards from his forehead. Scales covered part of his face his neck, shoulders to his shoulder blades, his hands up till his elbow. Nails turned into claws. A tail swung up and down. Wings. Oh those wings. They sprout wide and majestic.

Gajeel jumped slightly at a light touch. Unknowingly, Levy had stood up and started touching and examining his body, unaware of a pair of bright red eyes watching her as she explored. "L-Lev..." a rough voice whispered as her hands roamed to the wings. Suddenly a clawed hand grab at her wrist and the wings flew shut. Startled, Levy was faced with fierce red eyes. They weren't angry, no, on the contrary, they were full of desire. "You have no idea what you just did." Gajeel said with a husky voice. Levy, suddenly aware of the state they're in started getting flustered. "I- I'm sorry! It's just... They were so beautiful... and I just..." Levy panicked. Suddenly, she was yanked forward, colliding into his solid naked torso, another clawed hand held onto her waist just above her curvy ass. "G-Ga-Gajeel?" she squeaked. _What's wrong with her? Shouldn't she be afraid? Dammit._ Gajeel thought as he stared into her big honey-brown eyes. Gajeel slightly moved his claw and scratch her waist lightly. Shivers shot up Levy's spine but it wasn't those shivers you get when you're terrified but shivers you get from feeling pleasured. _HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER LEVY!_ Levy exclaimed to herself. "I-I... I should go! I promised Lucy that I'll... I'll help her with some of her research! Yeah!" Levy stumbled over her sad of an excuse. Gajeel loosened his grip and Levy ran back into the castle unaware of her change of scent that a hungry dragon picked up instantly. It was going to be a long, long night for the both of them.

 **A/N:** Whoop! There you have it! Really sorry for the lllooooooooonnngggg wait. I will be trying my best to put up new chapters as much as i can. I'm in the middle of getting used to the new school so bear with me ok? Thank you so much for your support!


	8. Heated Nights, Chilling Days

**A/N:** Hello, hello. It's been awhile. A little update, as I've stated that I'm in a new college, I've some what gotten used to the life here; however, I won't be able to update as frequently as I want. So, I'll be updating only during my semester breaks. Look forward to more! And I really am thankful for the support! I never thought I'll get such wonderful comments! Enough of me, enjoy this new chapter!

 **Heated Nights, Chilling Days**

"So? How was it?" Lucy nudged Levy with a mischievous look on her face. "What was? The food? I swear, if he wasn't a prince, he would be a famous chef." Levy tried to curve away from the supposed topic the Lucy was trying to start. "Not that! I know you're just trying to avoid telling me how you actually have feelings for Gajeel." Lucy fake pouted. Sighing, Levy plopped onto her bed. "I don't know Lucy... It's been so long since I have had any proper human contact... I just don't want to use this... lack of interaction... to start whatever this is... it'll be just using him... you know I don't do impulse decisions..." Levy reasoned. "Alright, fine. We'll take this slow, and I'll support you every step of the way." Lucy gave in, sitting beside Levy. "Thanks Lu." Levy smiled.

"Yeah right! I'm faster than yer are Salamander!" "Like hell you are Black Steel! Hahahaha! I'm all fired up!" voices were screaming at each other from outside. "What in the world?" Lucy and Levy said in unison as they headed out to the balcony. "What is going o-AAHHH!" Lucy fell on her butt as two flying creatures flew right pass in front of her. "Yo! Lucy!" Natsu called out. "You idiot! Be careful!" Lucy scolded. "Sorry 'bout that." Natsu said sheepishly as he landed on the balcony rails to help Lucy get up. "Yer good? Blondie?" Gajeel asked as he landed on the rails beside Natsu, both of them in their dragon forms. "Yeah, never better." Lucy simply said. The three of them were bickering at each other as Levy observed in amusement. Next thing Levy knew, she was free falling from the five-story tall tower. "LEVY!" Gajeel was stretching out his arms to get to her as they fall. Levy suddenly felt herself being swept sideways, in time to see Gajeel open his wings to stop himself from hitting the ground. "Who are yer!?" Gajeel was furious. Levy looked at the person that caught her, dread spread across Levy's being. "C-Cobra..." Levy looked at him in fear. "Hello, Lady Levy." He greeted her with a hiss.

Without thinking, Levy pushed herself out of his grip. She'd rather fall and injure herself than be near him another second more. "Ompfh!" Levy groaned as she landed on the ground on her back safely. "Still as stupid as always." Cobra hissed. "What are you doing here?" Levy demanded as she got up. "For you, of course. He's pissed." Cobra said with a shrug. Cobra is one of King Jose's henchmen. He's a weird one and reads your thoughts faster than you could think them. A large iron rod suddenly cut between them but mostly aimed to hit Cobra. "Get away from her." Gajeel growled flying in between them. "What's the son of a dead snake dragon king doing here?" Natsu asked with Lucy just beside. Levy looked around to realize that everyone gathered around her, including Gray and Juvia. _Snake dragon king? Cobra is a dragon slayer?_ Levy thought. "Yes, Lady Levy. I'm a dragon slayer like your boyfriend here." Cobra answered her thoughts. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Levy was pissed. She hated that he always gets into her head. Gajeel's arms suddenly turned into iron rods and extended to pack a punch at Cobra. He curved it smoothly but was nearly hit with a ball of lightning, just missing his nose. Everyone was shock to see Levy surrounded in swivels of light with letters of different languages dancing around her. "LEAVE." Levy demanded. "You can't keep running away, Lady Levy." With that warning, Cobra disappeared.

As the light and letters slowly disappear, Levy collapsed onto the ground. "Levy!" everyone exclaimed. Gajeel was the first to get to her. "So... cold..." Levy shivered as she passed out. Gajeel quickly carried her in his arms and flew her back to her room. He laid her onto her bed gently and pulled up her comforter to cover her. He was about to leave when her cold, small hands held onto his arm for dear life. "Don't leave... please..." Levy pleaded weakly. "I ain't goin' anywhere." Gajeel assured her. As he was about to climb into her bed, Natsu and Lucy landed on Levy's balcony. "No one gets to enter here and disturb her. Not even you." Gajeel growled lowly. With a nod, Natsu took off with Lucy, ignoring Lucy's protests. Gajeel gathered Levy into his embrace as they lay in her bed. He decided against de-transforming and cocooned them in his wings.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET HER?!" King Jose demanded as he slammed his hands onto the old mahogany table in his study. "She had her friends with her. She caught me off guard and nearly hit me with magic." _Tsk. My ears hurt._ Cobra explained as calmly as he could. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW MAGIC! SHE DOESN'T HAVE A MENTOR!" Jose furiously retaliated. "She is the princess of the city of knowledge. She doesn't need one. She is her own mentor." _Dumb ass._ Cobra pointed out. "Whatever. We'll proceed with our next phase then." Jose brushed it aside. "Taking down the City of Fire would be a BREEZE at this point. HAHAHAHAHA." Jose laughed with such malice and madness, Cobra unconsciously took a step back. "Of course." Cobra quickly bowed and left the study as swiftly as possible. _That crazy is gonna kill us all._ However, he didn't leave fast enough to miss King Jose's self-takling. "Oh Levy. I'm going to get you, and I'm going to make sure you never see daylight again." Jose hissed has held a picture of Levy and her mother.

Levy woke up sweating, feeling something heavy draped on her torso. She opened her eyes drowsily to find herself face to face with a sleeping Gajeel. To say she was surprised would be an understatement, she was literally panicking. _OHMYMAVISOHMYMAVISOHMYMAVIS HOW DID I END UP IN BED WITH HIM?_ Levy sat up quickly. Levy stopped her lovers panic when she remembered what happened. _Cobra's right. I can't keep running away. I definitely can't get them involved._ Levy stared at Gajeel's face with regret. "Ya like what yer see? Gihii." Gajeel opened an eye in time to catch her flinch. "Gajeel! You startled me." Levy said as her held one hand over her heart to calm herself while the other swatted his arms. "Gihii. Sorry." Gajeel said half-heartedly with his signature grin as he sat up. Gajeel stretched his muscles and a few joints popped as he did so. Levy couldn't help herself as she basically drooled over his gorgeous physique. "Yer starin' again." Gajeel teased. "N-no. I-I'm not." Levy quickly looked away. "Meh. Anyways, if yer think I wasn't looking when yer starin' at me with regret, yer think wrong." Gajeel tackled the problem without thinking twice. He pulled Levy close to him until she was sitting between his legs and held her tight. "Spit it out. I ain't lettin' yer go until yer do." Levy looked up at his face in surprise.

"Sigh. Nothing goes past you doesn't it." Levy smiled weakly. "Fine. I was just thinking how I got you all into this mess. Sometimes I just wish I-w" Levy was cut off by firm lips on her own. His tongue made quick work when her lips parted unwillingly from surprise. Levy instantly melted into the kiss. The kiss wasn't gentle but it also wasn't forceful. It was... just... right. They parted after what seemed like forever. "If that happened, no one would know what Jose was up to. If that happened, we'd all be screwed. If that happened, I'd be 6 feet under. So, don't yer dare think like that ever again." Gajeel scolded her as he stared at her with serious, piercing, red eyes. Levy smiled so gently it melted Gajeel's iron heart instantly. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She said as she held his face in her small hands and touched her forehead with his. "Promise?" Gajeel whispered. "Promise." Levy whispered in return. Their moment was interrupted by a growling sound coming from both their stomachs. They burst into a fit of laughter. "Gihii. That was loud. Let's go. Tonight, we gon have some juicy steak an' some alcohol." Gajeel stated as he carried Levy out of her bed and headed for the kitchen. It was already midnight when they woke up. "This is going to be a thing where you always carry me, isn't it?" Levy joked. "Yep." Gajeel grinned. "Shouldn't you only be carrying your lover like this instead?" Levy jokingly asked. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and stared at Levy. "I am." He said seriously. Levy stared in shock and speechless. "I wouldn't kiss yer if I didn't love yer." Gajeel said bashfully. "You're so complicated." Levy giggled. "Tsk. Woman, yer lucky I love yer or I'd be offended." Gajeel feigned offence. "I love you too." Levy whispered into his ear, turning his face red. "I wanna ravish yer so badly." Gajeel groaned as he continued heading to the kitchen. "Save that for some other time. I'm starving." Levy patted his cheek playfully. "Yes, milady." Gajeel teased.

FINALLY! THEY KISSED! Next chapter will be up sometime December. Should I do a Christmas/ New Year's special? Leave your thoughts in the comments! Thank you all so much for the support and patience in waiting for updates! (It's hard to find enough spare time as a student with deadlines every week.) Until next time!


End file.
